creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Necrosanity
Portishead - Cowboys "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVpwJbLLivU FUCK AND PISS!!!!]" Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Unsane page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 14:12, July 18, 2012 categories You cannot create new categories to pages or write on those categories. Only Cleric can make categories. For this you have been blocked for 1 day. Do not do this again. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 16:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Erm, you're trying to talk some sense into a troll. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 01:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) re: Jus†ice I haven't listened to them in a while, but for now I'd say Planisphere. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 02:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. Sorry for the late reply. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 03:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Unsane, I wanted to say thank you, for editing my story "Eyeless Jack Experience". The story itself was rather rushed, I should have taken more time to effectively proof read and finalize it. Once again, Thanks a bunch! =D (P.s. I am being sincere, not trolling you.) CreepyPastaJr (talk) 02:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC)CreepyPastaJr. Told You :P Ya man, I knew would like it since that is what I do. I think the best memory is reading "The Rake" at 2 in the morning with no lights or noise at all. That was some messed up shiky lol The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) True, but after months of reading all these stories, they don't affect me as much as they once did. Btw, come into chat sometime. Its a great community. The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) FUUUUUUU!!!!- jk. Anyway, peace. It would be great to see you in there one day :) The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) NY You live in New York? So do I :D Cheese Lord (talk) 20:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) -.- Get you butt in the chat. I'm in there as well as alot of great people The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 20:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just published Saviour, it's my first Creepy, and I just took a lot of inspiration from a lot of the creepypasta's I've listened to over the last few days. You said You don't know what it is? Could you maybe explain? @Cheese Boo! Geroff the stage! New York SUX! -- Evra the Kid (talk) 16:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've been through Saviour and made edits, thanks for the feedback :) Sorry it was a bit of a mess, or still is, my Word is refusing to work so I'm forced to use Notepad until I find a way round. Thanks PoketrainerLink (talk) 13:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC)PoketrainerLink Thanks for all the help :) I wouldn't of had a clue otherwise :P PoketrainerLink (talk) 15:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC)PoketrainerLink Hi Shmello. (And he/she forgot to leave his/her signature. Damn newbies... >.>) Unsane (talk) 15:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Adding US US is a category that can only be added by admins. Next time you add this category you stand a good chance of being permabanned. POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 01:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) please dont jump King Krule (talk) 18:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Damm you got me good lol Hi. I noticed you edited my article (Ghost Light Road), I was just wondering if I did something wrong in posting it? It's my first time using a Wiki so if there's anything I did wrong, please let me know. Hoffman1030 (talk) 17:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) hi... Shmello. Unsane (talk) 16:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) What is this "Are you fucking kidding me" nonsense on my post? --- Aaron Pachuco Designs (talk) 15:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Recent Block Since I was given no chance to defend myself before the block yesterday, allow me to do so now. I am a new user here, and this is the first wiki of which I have ever been a member. I apologize if there was any confusion, but I was not trying to create new categories here. When I went to add categories, I just tried typing in words to see if auto-complete would fill in any suggested topics. When I typed in "C," "CREEPY PASTA" and "Creepypasta Discussion" were the two results I found. So, until I could think of a better way to classify them, I went with those assuming that they were categories that already existed. I can't imagine why they weren't if the autocomplete was showing them to me. Now I know better, so that won't be done again. Nevertheless, given the fact that I was never given a chance to reply before I was blocked, I do not appreciate the hostility toward me, nor the presumptuousness. I don't know if such a section exists, but if admins here are going to block before they allow a person to reply (especially when they are not yet used to navigating the site), then they should list their emails somewhere here for correspondence so that person can at least explain himself. Thank you for your understanding. Pachuco Designs (talk) 10:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) UNNY! I miss you :< <3 Here is a picture of mommy to ease the pain.. TT.TT ((And I forget to sign. DERP.)) Lovethedesu (talk) 22:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wanted to say I missed you. But, can't say I didn't warn you. Ta-ta. I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go: I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know. (talk) 02:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Insipidly late reply I forgot what exactly was said, but you were banned because of your continuous dot spam. A user sent me screencaps. I am the future of this city! I am the king! (talk) 21:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sup Dawg Hey man, how you been? You still alive? Creepydude42 (talk) 21:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Good! That made me laugh XD. And I've been fine, thanks for asking. Do you have an AIM or something of that nature? I miss our extremely absurd conversations about ass milk ;-; Talk to me on AIM. Hiddenlunarspirit is my name. It's all pointless... (talk) 16:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) It's better than this chat. It's all pointless... (talk) 03:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) That only makes me feel as though I'm inadequate. ( ._.) That's okay, you can do whatever you like. It's all pointless... (talk) 03:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I'm sorry. Well, you can group chat with other users on AIM. But, whenever you have the time, I'd love to speak to you. It's all pointless... (talk) 14:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) If you get an AIM you're talking to me too, boi Creepydude42 (talk) 15:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hey Unsane...it's me, Hoodie. If you want to stay in contact, my AIM is "HoodieInTheDark". Message me anytime. Hello. .3. How are you? LiesTellTruth (talk) 18:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Iwill still give you back rubs if you want King Krule (talk) 05:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC)XOXO Fucking off is what i do best! Because Duck intestines in a fuckbucket. Grammatik (talk) 18:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Exactly But damn those semen lattes were good ;D ._. Grammatik (talk) 19:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Semen lattes?! Where did this take place and why was I not a part of it. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 19:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned from Chat It's been a few months. I think you've done your time. Be on good behaviour though -- Evra the Kid (talk) 05:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I am gonna get you You better run kid WHAT THE FUCK YOU CUNTHEADED BACK DOOR CRACK WHORE It's an IP Trick. You faiiiiiiil. Grammatik (talk) 19:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU FUCKING AIR CONDITIONING JELLYFUCKER ROASTED BITCH EATING CUNT HUNTER Ah well... ._. Grammatik (talk) 21:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU CUNT TICKLING DUCK FUCKING SON OF A DILDOTIT EATING ANUS FLEXING BOWEL CARE PRODUCT Well,fuck. Grammatik (talk) 22:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Mind if I ask ya something about something you did on your profile page? M Y L E S YOU FUCKING SEMEN LATTE DRINKING DUCK MOLESTING SON OF A LIMBLESS SPACE SLUG'S AIDS INFECTED DICK EATING NIPPLE SUCKING BACK DOOR CRACK WHORE WHO DRIVES A FORD ANUS ._. Grammatik (talk) 23:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) LISTEN YOU FREAKIN' WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH, SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH BEFORE I FUCKING SHOVE YOUR PENIS DOWN YOUR THROAT AND FORCE YOU TO SUCK IT WHILE YOU CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY. kxths bai Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) COCKMONGING PIECE OF DICK CAKE WITH LARGE LINES OF SEMEN ON A RUSTY BARBED WIRE DILDO ON AN UPGRADED VAGINA PLUS IN A CUNT TOTEM FAPPING TO DUCK STRIPPERS /+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/ ^ This is the vagina plus Grammatik (talk) 23:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE. NOW GET THE HELL OUT, MOFO. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:22, December 21, 2012 (UTC) IS YOUR FAVORITE DRINK SEMEN? WAIT, THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:29, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey there PART TWO Holydamn you really like cursing. Sorry, I had my life I needed to attend to in the duration of the day I sent ya a message and today which I'm sending ya another one. Calm down, I just wanted to ask ya how ya were able to play music on your profile page. I tried using that template, but I must've executed the process incorrectly and messed up on my coding, cuz it doesn't seem to work on my profile on other Wiki's I'm on. Of course, if it's confidential info then um keep it... err... confidential. M Y L E S Sup dude Greetings, my good friend. How art thou? Zmario 01:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Mind your business. Zmario 01:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you're pushing my doughnut biscuitdingus. Knock it off! Zmario 01:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) The subheadings on your profile page is fucking confusing. Might wanna edit it so that they aren't headers. 01:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) YOU WALKING PERIOD SON OF A LIMBLESS SPACE SLUG COLOSTOMY BAG If you read this Then I gotta tell you You've got AIDS Look at you, hacker: a pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors. How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine? (talk) 21:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello sir. Different Status (talk) 14:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Different Status, mate Yo, Necro, my bro, where did ya go? Necro, do me a solid, please. Read my latest pasta. It's called, "Screamer's Forest". Provide feedback on the talk page, will ya? I worked on it for almost four months. Thank ya. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 06:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Goodnight. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 05:20, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Pasta Review Okay here's the thing: I haven't read your pasta yet. I know, I suck. Sorry =/, but I plan on doing that sometime in the future. I was going to do it today, but I saw how long it was and holy moley I got '''school '''tomorrow and I need sleep and stuff. What I'm trying to say is, when I get an opportunity, I'll get to reviewing your pasta. Sorry, mate. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 04:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) It's alright, don't worry about it. I was just curious, that's all. Thanks though, for your time. M Y L E S LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Final Fantasy Recommendations Hello, It looks like your noted occupation is a reference to 8-bit theater, and you're also a user at the FF wiki, just like me. It's nice to finally meet someone here that likes the Final fantasy series as well. (Creepypasta and Final Fantasy don't seem to go together, do they?) Just out of curiosity, how did you find my pasta? I've written a few others (non FF-related) that I'd like people to read, but I'm not sure how to get the word out... Back on topic, it really depends on whether you like your FF games more modern or old-school. I've played both of them all the way though, so I can give you an accurate opinion. FF VII is well-known for being the best-selling game in the series (over 10 million copies to date) and deserves much of the credit it gets. It is so popular that several other games, and even a full-length movie were set in the same world. I'm not sure how familiar you are with the series, or how many games you've played, but FF VII is one of my favorites. The story and plot is my favorite out of the entire series,(maybe even in RPGs) although the graphics aren't the best. The nostalgia factor is also huge, and the gameplay, including the materia/battle system is very well done. Overall a very good game, one of the best, although I hope I didn't ruin too much in my story. As a far as FFX goes, it was actually the first FF I played, and is thus the one that got me into the series, if that tells you anything. The game has some very powerful messages and overall themes, which I find compelling. The battle system is completely different than that of its predecessors, but works quite well. The overall gameplay is good, with plenty of side missions like any good FF game has. This game also represented a huge leap in technology from its predecessors. It is the first game to feature character voices, and advanced graphics, among other new attributes. The huge popularity of this game also spawned a direct sequel known as FF X-2, which continues the story of FFX. (I don't recommend playing FFX-2, it is far inferior of FFX.) The bottom line is that I would recommend, FFVII to you if you don't mind the more old-school PS1 games. (since you mentioned Necron from FFIX, you don't seem to) It has an amazing story to tell, and the conclusion will just blow you away. The cast of charters is varied and unique, and some scenes are so memorable, you'll never forget. If that isn't your thing, than I still highly recommend FFX, for it's unique charters, potent themes, and memorable and interesting gameplay. Sorry for rambling, but I tend to write a lot about subjects I'm passionate for. Time Master (talk) 19:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NECROSEXUALITY. MY YOU RECEIVE AS MANY DEAD BODIES TO SEX AS YOUR HEART DESIRES. ;D YOUR PARTNER IN CRIME, Hidon. ;D Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) CHAT HAS BEEN A C U NEXT TUESDAY. Keep trying. ;D Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 02:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) KAFJSDLFKAJSF Get in chat. .-. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 00:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) hi i just like to know what you edited on my page entry. thanks for any help you contributed to fixing my mild errors, it means alot. :)TheThrillSeeker (talk) 00:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Seeker xD it's all good man. I'm just happy there are still nice people on the web xDTheThrillSeeker (talk) 01:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Seeker lol nice pic btw did you draw it?TheThrillSeeker (talk) 01:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Seeker still it's badass man lol of course though i win....(buddy christ ;D)TheThrillSeeker (talk) 01:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Seeker Yay im unsuspended! (even though it was supposed to be for one day only.... :/)TheThrillSeeker (talk) 14:19, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Seeker I'm Buddy Christ....TheThrillSeeker (talk) 23:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Seeker hey so sup? Tell me about yo self buddy xDTheThrillSeeker (talk) 02:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Seeker MASCULINITY? Yes. Love you, too. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ohai, little bro. I see those beautifully-spoken words you've said about me on your friends' list. I guess I should go ahead and make an extensive, detailed paragraph as to why I love so much, hm? Yes, I think I will. You know you and a certain cutie will be on top of that list, no? Oyus. I think you two will be. The hungry, hungry jackal. >;3 (talk) 05:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hii. I don't know how, but I managed to get banned (HEY, IT'S MY FIRST TIME! ;D). Not sure when this'll end, or why it happened at that matter, but I'm really sorry I can't be there to talk to you tonight. Anyways, stay safe. YOLO? Nothing! I didn't spam! Lol, I just got into a disagreement with a very mature user, and called her "irritating" after she left, thus getting myself ban. I have no idea how long it'll last. STAY STRONG BBY. ChaoticPeace (talk) 22:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, this really sucks. I'm leaving for a school trip on Thursday and I can't be on here tomorrow (and that is even if I'm not unbanned by then) and I'll be gone for 5 days. I WANT TO MURDER SOMETHING BRUTALLY BUT NOT HAVE SEX WITH IT AFTERWARDS. ChaoticPeace (talk) 22:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Bleh, I'm sorry bby. In my defence, I didn't deserve this. I'll try to be back by Monday, or Sunday if I'm lucky, and I'll possibly still be banned by then. Regardless, with or without this (UNREASONABLE) ban, I wouldn't be here anyways. That being said,' please' cheer up. I feel horrible for leaving you at the state you're in, we really needed to talk. :c Anyways, I love you very, very, very much. ChaoticPeace (talk) 23:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Your profile page always makes me laugh omfg. ChaoticPeace 21:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Kali, I don't think I'll be on very often. Anyways, take care bby. ChaoticPeace 13:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now. Get on ASAP, I can't stay on for long. Love you too! ChaoticPeace 21:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Friends We are the same We are one Andytags (talk) 20:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Andytags Get your ass on AIM. ._. “Those who want to see Heaven end up in Hell.” 20:29, September 5, 2013 (UTC) HEIL KOROMO http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fresh_Corpse_of_Unsane --The killer in me is the killer in you (talk) 02:17, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, if it's any consolation, I got moaned at for ninjaing. Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 22:48, December 14, 2013 (UTC) And I wouldn't believe you anyway, so meh. Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 22:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) edgt edgt edgt (talk) 00:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Might I ask as to why you needed to talk to me? I'm sorry for everything. (talk) 12:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ''Shit, man. ''Had finished work early to see if I could be back earlier than planned and shit so I could talk to you. Oh well. Try to find me on Skype or something. I'm sorry for everything. (talk) 22:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I really miss you. ChaoticPeace 08:42, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll definitely be on tomorrow and the following days. It'll be nice to catch up! ChaoticPeace 21:13, March 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, paraphrasing: 'closing Becock's cunt with pliers', which can be summed with what Gramm said after you got banned, paraphrasing too: 'it did deserve to be banned tbh' Seeing how it was your third or fourth warning, I lost count, you got a ban "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:01, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Music So. Got any songs I can sink my teeth into? Incandescent solar flares consuming rainbows in your hair... (talk) 20:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, just in the mood for some tunes. I'm listening to Dirge right now (I just got back from dinner). I'll check out all those songs tonight. --Incandescent solar flares consuming rainbows in your hair... (talk) 22:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) In the Future I appreciate your wanting to fix some of my typos, but in the future don't change my word choice. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:50, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's fine, I already rolled it back. Again, I appreciate it the effort. :ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Tell me if this idea is good (not a creepypasta) A criminal runs a 5 star suite in central Florida. When a mysterious package arrives at the hotel, he discovers his hotel is looking to be taken over by a criminal mafia who centers around pornography, the selling and making of porn, and pornstars affiliated with the syndicate. The mafia is run by a misogynistic female porn director, who has close affiliations with a misogynistic male porn addict who runs a brothel in Vegas. Now, with the hotel manager and his workers's life at stake, he must find a way to outclass the mafia and its despicable ways - as well as team up with a group of criminals who are at war with the mafia. (btw how many fucking places do you live) --Incandescent solar flares consuming rainbows in your hair... (talk) 21:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. In terms of gore, there will be strong brutal gun violence and gang beatings and yes, there will be a rape scene. I'll read what you linked me tonight. Incandescent solar flares consuming rainbows in your hair... (talk) 22:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) how did you make my text smaller? it was at the point where you had to scroll sideways to read the whole line. thank you so much, I've been trying to fix it XD --dela livi 23:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) fuck the motherfucker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHRDfut2Vx0 --Incandescent solar flares consuming rainbows in your hair... (talk) 22:19, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Illustrations As per your request on my blog, I've created an image of the devil. I couldn't come up with something more innovative than this, I'm sorry. Besides, I didn't know which version of the devil to draw -the good one or the misunderstood one? Any way, I've taken symbols of the devil and put it together. Minus the horns because that's a bit, uh, cliche. So there's the goat legs, a goat being the symbol of fertility (a goatee looked awful on him ;-;) and the wings and the spear (a trident didn't really appeal to me), and the marks on the forehead, which were initially meant to add to him the characteristics of a fly. I'll make a chibi one (digital, this time) of the same person if you like it so you'll have one as your avatar. ^_^ -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 12:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Nice talkin to you man.Hellfire Zantetsuken (talk) 23:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say, nice profile picture! Joe D'Amato's Buio Omega is one of my favorites. :) P.S. Ugh. Thanks for that edit, as I didn't really know what to classify that PotM story I posted, I mean, yes it's not clear what in the fuck 'they' are... and no, 'mental illness' and 'reality' is not a definitive catagory for the story, BUT it sure makes you wonder: Were those "Beings" Ghosts or Demons? OR... what if, in theory, it was just all in their head? - That kind of sounds cliche, but whatever. Once again, thanks. :) Notrepere (talk) 19:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Poetry I deleted the page you requested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:17, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Italian Horror Lol, yes!!! I LOVE Argento, Fulci, Bava & D'Amato (even though I haven't seen much from either bava or D'Amato. For Mario Bava, Lisa And The Devil & A Bay of Blood are the only ones, so far that I've watched of his, and holy shit! I don't think I've ever seen a horror film as beautiful yet still macabre as Lisa And The Devil. For D'Amato, I've only watched Buio Omega (I'd definitely say it's one of the most brutal, gory, & stomach-churning movies out there. I've been trying so hard to watch Anthropophagus but i can't fucking find that shit anywhere. Net-flix doesn't have a copy of it to offer anymore, yet they still have it up on their queue, and of all of the numerous torrents I've downloaded, there are no subtitles whatsoever so I can't follow along! I prefer subs than dubs ANY day.) and foreign horror in general! For Dario Argento, I've seen Suspiria, Phenomena, Profondo Rosso, Opera, Inferno, & Two Evil Eyes. For Lucio Fulci, I've seen Zombie, The Beyond, City Of The Living Dead, The House By The Cemetery (I don't understand why he gets so much hate for what he does, as I honestly think he's a genius), A Lizard In A Woman's Skin (although i still have to see the FULL FUCKING UNCUT version because the peope who run Net-flix are a bunch of cheap, no good bastards supplying me with nearly 5 minutes worth of footage GONE. That is probably my favorite movie of his, and one of my favorite horror/giallo films from the 70's.), The Psychic, Don't Torture A Duckling (fantastic giallos). I have a list of everything I have watched this year on IMDB if you want to follow me (I update it regularly): Watched in 2014 Out in the Woods My friend, I think you've misunderstood! I wasn't saying that the story was "fake" or could be "fake", I was just wanting to try and maybe open up an intelligent discussion about it. One of the many key signs of a TRUE haunting are when one or more people experience something, especially at the same time, same place, same room, etc. (you get the idea, hopefully). I am a true believer in the paranormal (my house is '''haunted '''due to numerous inexperienced sessions with an ouija board years ago (but even as a very young child, I would see/hear/feel things so I guess you could say that I'm a '''Sensitive''') and one of the main reasons that I posted it was because of how realistic it seemed to me and that's what's even more frightening! But yes, since I'm not the original author, I will never know if it was made up or not (if she did make it up, then wow! That's some skill!) As for the filtering & the categories, I understand now. I definitely don't want to alter the story, I want it to remain as true to the original "post" as it can get, but due to the numerous spelling/grammatical errors and hastily, sloppy writing I had to edit/clean it up in order to post it here because I knew how strict the guidelines were. Notrepere (talk) 19:39, September 4, 2014 (UTC)